


Into the Forbidden Cities

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Just a brief look into what I imagine would happen after the event at the end of book 8.5MAJOR SPOILER ALERT
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Into the Forbidden Cities

The blue crystal shimmered in the light as Keefe tucked it into his cape. He’d stolen an Obscurer for the occasion so no one paid any attention to his clothes or amazing hair. His decision to leave had been rushed, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t planned for it at all. Genius prankster brain, remember?

Taking a deep breath, Keefe strode off down the quiet street. He’d light leaped using one of his father’s crystals, something he’d definitely get in trouble for later, so he wasn’t quite sure where he’d appeared, but if he had to guess, he’d say somewhere around Alluvterre as it had a similar feel to the area. Wrinkling his nose at the polluted air, Keefe found an empty clearing near some woods sat down under a tree.

He opened his mouth and then closed it again, double checking to make sure no one was there. Sighing in relief when he didn’t find anyone, Keefe told himself, “This is for the best.” If he was alone and neither his friends or his mother could find him, then everyone was safer.


End file.
